vanguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Diplomacy Training: Details of Expression
|weapon= |armor= |shield= |focus= |jewelry= |instrument= |statement= |container= |consumable= |mount= |faction= |repeatable=no |diplevel=1 |reqfaction= |presence=1 }} Objective *Interview Haruji Fourwaes about expression Parley with Haruji to learn about the different conversations and expressions of a diplomat. Locations *N/A Rewards * No Items Notes Haruji Fourwaves *The Types of Expression * :1 Diplomacy lecture.JPG|Diplomacy Lecture Like before, single-click a Comment card to start things off. After it appears on the Gameboard, click the green Speak button to play the card. This will move the Parely Indicator. Haruki Fourwaves says, "In this lesson you will learn about Expression - the colored icons on your cards and on the Gameboard - and how Express influences gameplay. Haruji Fourwves says, "Expression is represented by the small colored icons in the middle of the Gameboard. Simply put, Expression is the fuel for your cards. Harui Fourwavessays, "Many cards hae a cost, and that cost comes in the form of Expressin. The four Expression types, from the left to right, are: Demand (red), [Reason (green), InspireInspire.jpg, and Flattery (yellow)." Haruji Fourwaves says, "Cards cost is clearly labeled in the middle of the card. Some of the cards you have currently have no cost; the colored icons display no numbers." Haruji Fourwaves says, "Any card with a cost will display a number withing the colored icon to represent how many points of that Expression type will be taken from your side of the Gameboard when you play that card" Haruji Fourwaves says, "Notice that during this parley the Expression field has been slowly filling up on both sides. Most cards will give the opponent Expression, except Rebuts." Haruji Fourwaves says, "In parley, playing cards will often move Expression around the Gameboard. It is an important aspect of the game." Haruji Fourwaves says, "You will see the third Expression type, Inspire (blue), is blacked out. This is a Convice conversation, as displaed at the tope of the Gameboard - Convince conversations prohibit the use of Inspire (blue) Expression from being used." Haruji Fourwaves says, "There are five types of conversations: Gossip prohibits Reason, Entertain prohibits Demand, Incite prohibits Flattery; Convince prohibits Inspire, and Interview prohibits nothing. Each Parley option, as you saw, lists the icons of the allowed Expressions types just below its title." Haruji Fourwaves says, "Look at the bottom half of your cards. Just like the Gameboard, your cards can have numbers in the colored area above and the brown area below the four colored icons representing the Expression types." Haruji Fourwaves says, "These indicate how much Expression is given out by that card to your opponent (colored top) and yourself (bottom) when the card is played. These cards are relative, to who played the card: your opponent's card give or take from your Expression based on what is in the top half." Haruji Fourwaves says, "This parley is finished, and you have as much time as you like to review this dialogue. Once you press Complete, however, the text is gone - so make sure you read everything before continuing."